Welp
by Pennywise-the030Dancing-Clown
Summary: "come here, kitten" Eddie crawled to him and looked up "you ready?" Eddie nodded. YO ITS A EDDIE X RICHIE FIC 1990'S DUH


**DISCLAIMER!!!!** **I DO NOT OWN IT OR THE CHARACTERS!!** **THIS IS A BOY X BOY FIC BETWEEN EDDIE AND RICHIE (when their adults...Duh) ALSO ITS THE 1990'S IT.** -enjoy-

It was a chilly, snowy day in Derry, Maine, and the Loser gang (besides Richie and Eddie) were at the bar, probably drinking for the holiday coming up soon.

"It's so fucking cold, Richie! Can't we just go inside before I freeze to death?" Eddie hissed as they continued down the side walk.

"It was you'r choice to go out!" Richie smirked and rubbed his hands together, "What did we buy again?"

"Markers and paints, so I can draw on your face," he replied sarcasticly.

"You wouldn't"

"Try me!" he laughed and bolted down the side walk towards his appartment. Richie, having an urge to put him in his place, bolted with him.

Soon, he reached him and launched himself at Eddie, both of them falling into the bright white snow.

"G-Get off!" Eddie blushed and tried to push Richie off of him.

Richie hummed and pinned Eddie's hands above him, "I think I need to put my kitten in his place~"

"N-not here!" Eddie flushed and felt his lower regions react embarrassingly.

"Well not shit, Sherlock! You'll get sick!" Richie laughed and kissed Eddie softly, his mustache hair tickling Eddie's lip, he picked him up and carried him down the sidewalk, "lets get you home, so I can get you into that costume you oh so love!"

"the-"

"Yes." he winked at him and the walked into the apartment building.

Eddie was looking through his "Toy Chest," which Richie insisted he call it, and pulled out his favorite outfit. It was a nice emrald, lacey, woman's linerage. It was so comfortable, he wish he would wear it under his suit, but the nice leather dog collar would show. He ran his thumb over the golden dog tag that read, _If found, return him to his master_.

"Oh Kitten~" Richie called from their bedroom, "I'm waiting!"

"Coming, master!" he replied, then quickly slipped into the outfit. It made him feel very pretty, like there was no room for judgement. He trotted into the bedroom and saw Richie on the foot of the bed, looking plainly at him.

"Come here" he growled softly and slowly spread his legs, "now"

Eddie felt his manhood harden and crawled in between of Richie's legs.

"Do you remember your safe words, Eddie?" he asked softly, petting his cheek.

"Yes, Richie...I love you"

"I love you to. Now, what did you do to make me mad?" Richie switched his tone and tugged on his hair roughly.

"I said I was going to draw on your face, sir" Eddie hung his head down and rubbed the silk of the thigh high stocking.

"Eyes up here" he growled. Eddie looked up at him with wet eyes, "Your afraid of your punishment, aren't you?"

"yes"

"yes what?"

"y-yes sir"

"Don't worry, love," he stroked my cheek gently, "I'll make this pleasurable for the both of us. Now onto the bed, kitten"

Eddie nodded and climbed onto the bed with his as in the air...waiting...waiting...waiting.

He felt the soft, gentle tug at his underwear, then the warmness of the air of the room, or was that his blushing skin? Damn, he didn't care.

Next...It came.

"It" was a slim, very thin pleasure toy. He didn't enjoy this one, he prefered the thick ones, similar to Richie's thickness but alas, not even close.

He whined and rutted against it, "please, I want you, please~"

Richie stopped thrusting the toy, "you'll be in pain if you don't get stretched first!"

"please...i...I dont care" he lied. They had run out of condoms earlier in the month, and they haven't choosen which ones to get. It was between the ribbed ones or the ice and fire...both of which Eddie liked. He's scared

"but we dont have condoms!" Richie stated the obvious and rubbed my back.

"th-"

Pennywise just busts through the door and throws a box of condoms at them then disappeared.

"Ok, what the fuck was that?" Richie was wide eyed. Eddie had pulled a blanket over him self. "I have no fucking idea"

"wanna sleep, i was just gonna make you wait anyway?" Richie sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "yeah..." Eddie replies and pulled out the plug, making his underwear snap into place

"Im getting dinner... Chinese?"

Eddie only nodded and got up to put real clothes on.

FUCKING CLOWN

(ok im sorry, but this is my first ff, so feel free to give me suggestions...should i make this into a story?(


End file.
